He's mine!
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: "Los celos son una falta de estima por la persona amada" ¡Al diablo con todo eso! ¡Yo no estoy celoso, solo intento proteger a Gon! Claro que es eso. Es lo que haré ¡Lo protegeré de esa maldita loca a como dé lugar! Ella debe aprender de una vez por todas ¡que conmigo, y lo mío, no se debe meter!


**_¡Hola a todos y a todas!_**  
Hoy les traje esta historia lemonosa (como que tuve un atojo de Lemon y lo aproveché xD), de uno de mis capítulos favoritos del anime. ¿Por qué? Porque se ven claramente los celos de Killua y si hay algo que me encanta de este niño es que esté celoso..

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje que aparezca aquí me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su creador **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia:_** **Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru; Chimera Ant Arc: capítulos 93-94 (anime 2011).**

* * *

_«¡Mañana, los dos estamos por nuestra cuenta! »_

_«Sí, voy a estar entrenando todo el día en el gimnasio. »_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Di vuelta a la siguiente página del manga que estaba leyendo mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente.

_«Sí, claro. Entrenando todo el día… ¡Entrenando para espía será! Espía/Acosador…»_ Levanté la vista, siempre asegurándome de que las hojas taparan gran parte de mi rostro, y pude ver como Gon esperaba pacientemente a que ella apareciera. La expresión tranquila en su rostro _«No me voy a desprender de Gon cuando está indefenso. »_ Pensaba mientras daba unas breves miradas a mi amigo; esto me hace recordar viejos tiempos en los que debía aguardar a que mi objetivo apareciera. _«Pero en este caso no mataré a Gon… aunque, no puedo decir nada de Palm… »_ Sonreí ante la idea, después de todo no era un mal plan.

Era muy extraño que él estuviera tan tranquilo, sin una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Será por la cita?

A lo mejor en sus anteriores citas siempre se veía de esa manera. Torcí la boca ante ello, lo que menos quería en un momento como este era recordar que Gon ya había tenido _"citas"_, en las que le _"enseñó algunas cosas"_ a unas cuantas mujeres. ¡Solo recordarlo me hacía enfurecer! Tranquilo Killua, respira. No debes llamar la atención ¡Recuerda por qué estás aquí! Para proteger a Gon de cualquier enemigo posible, que intente acercársele, o en caso contrario, deshacerte de la amenaza…

En resumen… ¡Nadie le pondrá un solo dedo encima!

—Gon-kun, por aquí—. Una voz femenina termina por sacarme de mis pensamientos y de inmediato, casi instintivo, levanto la vista para ver a la loca de los cuchillos… pero… ¡pero no era ella!

¡Ahg mierda, no puedo verle el rostro! Se encuentra de espaldas a mí. _«Grosera… ¿cómo se supone que voy a asesi…. ─?¡Digo! … ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber si es un enemigo o no si no puedo verle el rostro y…? ¡Un momento! »_ Solo bastaron unos segundos para que mis neuronas se acomodaran. _«¿Esa es…. ¡¿PALM?! »_ Siento mis ojos desorbitados.

No, no, no y no. Mi mente debe estar jugándome una mala pasada ¡ESA CHICA NO PUEDE SER PALM! ¿Y el cabello negro rizado? ¿Y la piel pálida? ¿Y su voz siniestra? ¿Y su aura maligna y terrorífica? ¡¿DÓNDE HA QUEDADO TODO ESO, EH?!

_«No, no, no. Es un truco… no un truco no ¡Debe ser mera casualidad! Claro, es eso… claro que es eso… »_ Eso debía ser. Sonrío satisfecho por mi conclusión. _«…ella dijo Gon-kun… ¿Cómo es que lo conoce? »_ Trato de recordar dónde pude oír esa voz, pero nada aparecen en mi mente

—¡Whoooaah! ¡Estás irreconocible! —exclama él sorprendido.

—¿Te parece extraño? —pregunta ella con algo de pena en su voz, mientras que yo siento una vena palpitar en mi frente.

—¡No, te ves muy bonita! —decía con esa sonrisa estúpida y boba en su rostro.

—E-e-espera, detente… eres muy ruidoso. Me estás avergonzando—dice apenada con una mano en su barbilla y desviando levemente su mirada; y al fin puedo ver su aspecto por primera vez.

Tenía el cabello castaño hasta por debajo de la cintura, la piel rosada con un tinte carmín en las mejillas, los ojos lilas y brillantes, una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro, una vestimenta delicada y femenina, el porte y postura que parecía ser frágil… y… ¡Y también…! ¡UNOS MALDITOS BRILLOS Y FLORES A SU ALREDEDOR!

¡Maldita sea!

¡ELLA ES PERFECTA!

_«¡Ah no! ¡Mataré a esa maldita perra! » _¿Q-qué me estaba sucediendo? ¡No puedo matarla! Ella es amiga de Gon; miré a mí alrededor y recordé que Palm y Gon debían encontrarse frente al tablón de anuncios a las 10 A.M_. «Bien Killua… tienes que usar todo tu ingenio… Gon está aquí, Palm iba a encontrarse con él… y apareció una chica hermosa que parece conocer a mi amigo y éste también a ella… entonces… »_ —…ella es Palm. —murmuré bajito para que solo yo pudiera oírlo.

—¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Palm comenzó a empujar a Gon hacia quien sabe dónde. —Eso es suficiente, vamos. Rápido.

Esto es escalofriante. ¿Qué clase de magia usó para quedar en ese estado? ¡No quiero imaginarme lo que ha hecho! Sentía náuseas y un ligero malestar en mi estómago. _«Recuerda Killua… si algo te sucede, ¡es por culpa de ella! »_ Pensaba mientras mi imaginación salía disparada_. «¡No es momento para ello! ¡Es tiempo de seguirlos! »_

Aun manteniendo una distancia prudente de ambos, mis agudos sentidos me permitieron oír claramente su conversación, CORRECCIÓN, el constante parloteo de Palm y las pequeñas monosílabas de Gon. Escuchaba frases como: _"¿Te gusta cómo me veo?" "¡Me he vestido así solo para nuestra primera cita!" "Es muy divertido estar contigo, Gon-Kun"_. Entre otras cursilerías que me hacían sentir más nauseas. Sentía náuseas y estaba molesto, eso sí que era una mala combinación.

Entraron a un oceanario y los seguí.

Mantuve una distancia prudente entre ellos, asegurándome de no perderlos de vista, y pude sentir en mi estómago ese mismo malestar intensificándose cada vez más. ¡Qué asco! Ellos se veían tan a gusto el uno con el otro, eso me hacía sentir enfermo; vieron el espectáculo de los delfines y al terminar se dispusieron a recorrer el acuario, observando maravillados a todas las criaturas marinas. ¡Desde aquí podía ver las enormes sonrisas en sus rostros!

_«Maldición ¿qué estoy haciendo? Parezco un acosador. » _Me estoy pareciendo a mi hermano Milluki ¡Él sí que es un acosado pervertido! Con todas las porquerías que tiene en su habitación, me estremezco de solo recordar; los seguí cuando abandonaron el lugar y se dirigieron hasta una fuente de sodas, me senté a varios metros de distancia. «No. No dejaré que me afecte… » Pensé al recordar mi misión, proteger a mi mejor amigo_. «¡Tengo que proteger a Gon!»_ Eso es lo único importante, y no la rabia, frustración, odio, y los deseos de matar a esa mujer, que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. _«No olvides los celos. »_ Dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

¿Celos? ¡¿CELOS?! ¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO! Solo quiero proteger a Gon. ¡Si, eso es! ¡Estoy protegiendo a Gon! Y como sé que Palm es peligrosa, tengo que matarla con mis propias manos, o al menos, si no puedo matarla, la apartaré de Gon para siempre si es necesario.

Yo no estoy celoso…

¿O puede que sí? ¡SI CLARO! ¿CELOSO, YO? ¡Ni hablar! No estoy celoso… estúpidos pensamientos que lo único que hacen es confundirme.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá durado mi lucha interna, y un tanto descabellada, porque al verlos por encima de mi hombro note que se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar. ¿A dónde irán? _«¡Eso qué importa, muévete Killua y síguelos! »_ Asentí estando de acuerdo y volví a ponerme en marcha.

Los minutos transcurrían y ellos se alejaban más y más de la ciudad, adentrándose en el frondoso y oscuro bosque. De vez en cuando, Gon se detenía para "ayudar" a la damisela en apuros, terminando el rescate con una sarta de halagos y cumplidos para Palm. Eso me enfureció ¡¿Quién era ella para recibir cumplidos?!

_«¿Hasta dónde piensan ir? »_ No es que estuviera cansado, ¡podría seguirlos un buen rato! Pero, sentía un pequeño malestar en mi pecho al verlos tan felices, tan alegres, divirtiéndose en su cita. Era como si me doliera la situación_. «¿Ya admites que son celos? »_ Cierra la boca estúpida consciencia, pero antes de que pudiera continuar la pelea conmigo mismo, pude percibir en el ambiente una presencia ajena.

¡Maldición!

Esa aura debía de pertenecer a alguna Hormiga soldado, no estaba tan cerca pero tampoco tan lejos. Esto si era un peligro, ya que existía la posibilidad de que nuestros caminos se cruzasen_._

_«¿Debo advertirles? »_ Veo a Gon detenerse y Palm hace lo mismo, frente a un pequeño lago con un frondoso árbol en el centro de éste. Se sientan sobre el césped para comenzar a platicar animadamente; No. No tiene sentido decirles, la situación sería pero si ellos supieran, lo mejor será que yo solo me encargue de todo. Solo. Me deshice de ese estúpido gorro y retrocedí unos pasos para adentrarme en la profundidad del bosque.

Deje de utilizar _Zetsu _al llegar a una distancia prudente, sin dejar de correr, y de manera inmediata lo noté. Alguien me seguía. Corrí unos cuantos metros más hasta que finalmente me detuve y enfrenté a mi enemigo.

¡Debía eliminarlo costara lo que costara!

—Ah, pensé que olía a un ser humano—. ¡Esa voz! Mierda ¿Por qué debía aparecer él, precisamente él, en un momento como este? —Ya me acuerdo de ti, eres uno de los chicos de antes. Parece que tu suerte ha acabado, estás a punto de hacerte una idea del infierno —dijo esas palabras con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos emplumados.

Me fui contra el viento para para llamar su atención y lo alejé de ellos, he hecho lo que tenía que ojos se apartaban de él. Todo mi cuerpo estaba alerta, y el haber podido percibir esa aura poderosa a su alrededor solo empeoraba la situación para mí.

—¿Dónde está el otro chico? Una vez que me digas su ubicación iré a darle una muerte fácil—. Sonrió. —No puede estar tan lejos. Él es tu amigo ¿verdad?—. Guardé silencio al sentir que libera su poder. —Bueno, no importa si hablas o no. Sólo voy a caminar haciendo mucho ruido y balanceando tu cabeza cercenada, entonces él va a venir solo. ¿No es así como los seres humanos son?

_«Tiene razón. »_ Liberé mi aura ante el hecho de que la lucha entre ambos estaba a punto de comenzar. Si era de esa manera, no tenía otra alternativa que enfrentarme a él. «Tengo que vencerlo, o esto se acaba aquí. » Intensifiqué mi _Ren, _mis puños se apretaron con fuerza y no aparté la vista de mi oponente, por ningún motivo. Muy bien, yo no iba a perder. «¡Voy a hacer lo que sea para proteger a Gon! » Ese era mi nuevo objetivo y promesa.

Y estaba más que dispuesto a llevar a cabo.

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

¡Vaya, eso fue sencillo!

Luego de derrotar a ese conejo mutante fracasado; _«¡Ja! Ni siquiera era rival para mí. Perdedor. »_

Si bien había sido una batalla complicada, el haberme liberado de esa aguja de mi cabeza me permitió luchar con todas y cada una de mis fuerzas. Al fin era libre. Era libre de las enseñanzas de mi hermano y de aquel temor que siempre me había atormentado, por primera vez en la vida, yo sería capaz de luchar hasta el final. Me había prometido a mí mismo hacer todo lo posible, todo lo que esté a mi alcance, por proteger a Gon.

¡Lo haría!

Ahora me siento mucho mejor, más despierto, hasta incluso más libre; eché a correr en dirección a ese lugar donde ambos estuvieron por última vez, en las cercanías de un pequeño lago con un gigantesco árbol en el centro.

—Se han ido…—. Aquel murmullo brotó de mis labios por sí solo. _«Sus cosas están todavía aquí…» _Noté la mochila de Gon y el bolso de Palm sobre el suelo. _«¿Había otras Hormigas cerca? » _Traté de percibir otra presencia en los alrededores, mas no podía sentir ninguna. _«¡Eso significa…! »_ Una vez más comencé a correr, pero esta vez con dirección hacia la ciudad, ahora tenía un nuevo lugar como objetivo: ¡La posada donde nos estamos hospedando! _«…si tengo suerte… ellos estarán allí…. »_

Volví a ese lugar, a la guarida de la loca, porque sabía que Gon estaría allí. ¡Estaba más que claro que Palm había hecho algo con él!

Abrí la entrada de golpe y la escena que se desataba delante de mis ojos me dejó sin habla: Gon estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas sobre la alfombra, escribiendo en unas hojas blancas quien sabe qué cosa, siendo iluminado por la tenue luz de una vela; si he de ser sincero. Esa luz hacía que todo su ser se viera más adorable ¡pero no había tiempo para dejarme llevar por mis fantasías!

¡Eso era todo lo que iba a soportar!

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —pregunté totalmente alterado. Esperando, para el bienestar de ella, que Gon no se encontrara lastimado.

—¿Eh? ¿No te das cuenta? Lo estoy castigando. —dijo molesta, con ese tono de voz escalofriante. ¡Ja! Al parecer su faceta de niña bonita terminó por desaparecer, nunca dejaré de ser una loca. —¡Castigándole por jugar con mis sentimientos!

—¿Qué demonios? ¡No estás siendo nada razonable! —grité para que entendiera. _«Bueno, al menos está bien. »_ Di una breve mirada al pelinegro, notando que éste continuaba con el "castigo". _«¿Qué clase de castigo es ese? Solo alguien como ella podría idear algo así… »_

—¡Déjanos a solas! ¡Esto no te incumbe! —gritaba sin soltar ese estúpido cuchillo, apuntándome con él.

Sus palabras me hicieron enfurecer. —Lo mismo te digo, estúpida. —repliqué con burla—. ¿Por qué no te lo haces a ti misma?

La expresión de su rostro cambió de repente, y eso había llamado mi atención, mientras un silencio extraño nos rodeaba a los tres. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Solo estaba allí, mirándome fijamente pero con esa mueca extraña que no podía descifrar.

—¿Por qué estás herido? —preguntó luego de unos momentos, en un tono de voz que no supe descifrar.

Aquello me tomó desprevenido_. «¿Qué le interesaba? »_ —¿Eh? Oh, estaba entrenando. ¿Algún problema con eso?—. Le resté importancia al asunto, no por ella, sino porque no deseaba preocupar a Gon; a pesar de no estar mirándolo, podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí. Y de alguna manera, eso me hacía feliz.

—¡Te heriré un poco más!—. Había gritado e intentó atacarme, pero ella era demasiado lenta para mí; la oí detener su caminar a varios metros de distancia del lugar en el que se encontraba anteriormente.

—Palm—. Gon dijo su nombre con la intención de llamar su atención.

La miré por encima de mi hombro, conteniendo los deseos de sonreírle. —No te molestes. Podría esquivar tu cuchillo mientras duermo.

—Estaba segura de que estaba muerto. —murmuró para sí misma, o al menos eso creí. Y tres segundos después; _si, los conté. Fueron tres_; ella volteó hacia mí gritando furiosamente, con una expresión aterradora en el rostro. ¡Ahh, da miedo! ¡¿Y luego Gon quiere tratarla como amiga?! ¡Ella terminará matándonos! O con esa expresión o con su cuchillo.

Los papeles sobre el suelo se esparcieron a nuestro alrededor y un aura aterrador, proveniente de ella, inundó la habitación.

Bien, tenía que tomar una decisión y estaba más que claro cuál sería. Retrocedí instintivamente, a punto de llevar a cabo mi nuevo plan.

—¿Killua? ¡Ah, Killua!—. Sin importarme nada más, tomé a Gon por la cintura y lo cargué con uno solo de mis brazos, para luego largarme a correr sin mirar atrás: ahora mi nueva misión, era escapar de esta loca.

¡Ahhh maldición! ¡Nos está siguiendo! ¡Corre Killua! Corre, corre, corre, corre y no te detengas por nada del mundo.

—¡Espera! ¡Los mataré!—. La oí gritar y pude ver por encima de mi hombro como nos perseguía sosteniendo uno de sus cuchillos. El aura maligna y siniestra que brotaba de ella era de lo más aterrador ¡primero muerto antes de que esa loca toque a Gon una vez más!

_«Ella es rápida. »_ Nunca imaginé que Palm podría seguirme el ritmo. ¡La muy maldita estaba por alcanzarnos! ¡Eso sí que no, no voy a permitirlo! Procuré aumentar la velocidad. —¡Atrápanos si puedes, estúpida! —le grité con la sola intención de hacerla enfurecer.

¡Nadie se mete conmigo!

—¡Espeeeeera!—. Escuché su grito a lo lejos. ¡Ja, nunca podrá contra alguien como yo! Imbécil.

A pesar de estar corriendo, continuaba mirando sobre mi hombro. —Para, Killua—. Gon me llamó y lo miré de inmediato. —Sólo estás haciendo que se enfade más. —dijo en un tono preocupado. ¿Estaba preocupado por esa loca? ¡Si será idiota!

Sostuve mejor mi agarre sobre su cuerpo. —¡¿Ah?! Si nos deshacemos de ella ahora, nunca más la veremos. Solamente tenemos que llamar a Knuckles y acordar donde quedamos.

—Voy a volver.

—¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! Si bajas la guardia pensando que no es una luchadora, ¡Te clavará el cuchillo en la espalda!

Rió divertido. —Ella no haría eso.

—¡¿Eeehh?! Pero… ¡¿No la viste usar su cuchillo conmigo?!—. La expresión de su rostro me decía _"tú te lo buscaste"_. —¡Maldita sea, eres demasiado…! —grite, estando completamente seguro de que varias personas habían sido capaz de oírme. Al notar que habías llegado hasta el centro de la ciudad lo solté, dejando que cayera bruscamente al suelo. _«Este idiota… ¡lo salvo de una muerte posible y quiere volver con ella! Es un suicida, un suicida estúpido… »_

Saque el teléfono y contacte a Knuckles. Nuestra conversación fue lo de más cortante. Solo dije lo justo y necesario. Porque en un momento como este no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, me sentía molesto y frustrado ¡y todo por culpa del idiota de mi amigo! Podía ver de reojo como Gon se recuperaba del golpe, pero aún continuaba sobre el suelo, mirándome con curiosidad. ¡Aggh, este niño es un imbécil!

—¿En verdad quieres regresar con ella?

Asintió. —Fue muy grosero el dejarla sola allí, debe de estar molesta.

_«¡Como si eso me interesara! »_ No, no. Killua, tranquilo. —Ella es peligrosa y más estando enojada ¡Podría matarte cuando menos lo esperes!

—Palm no es peligrosa. —dijo tranquilo, para luego sonreír. —Si la conocieras un poco más, verías lo linda y dulce que es, Killua. Tú solo estás siendo grosero con ella, y eso no es correcto… no debes ser grosero con una dama.

—¿Qué dama? ¡Ella no es una dama! ¡Es una loca!

—Killua.

—Sabes que digo la verdad—. Lo vi suspirar. ¡Perfecto! ¿Ahora se molesta él? —Bien, luego iremos a verla—. Mis palabras le hicieron sonreír. —Pero primero quiero comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Solo tenía algo en mi mente y eso era ¡festejar que Palm ya no está con Gon!

_«Yo me lo llevé. ¡Lo alejé de ella! »_ Ambos nos ubicamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería y de inmediato llegó uno de los empleados para tomar nuestra orden. ¡Estoy feliz! El plan salió como lo planeé. «_Por poco y ella nos mata a ambos… aunque tengo el presentimiento de que solo quería matarme a mí… ni modo ¡no pudo hacerlo! »_ Reprimí los deseos de sonreír y volví el rostro a la persona frente a mí. Gon sonrió y de manera abrupta, estiró su mano para poder entrelazar nuestros dedos.

—¿Qué…?

—Me agrada que estés feliz, lo digo por la sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro… —dijo en un tono amable—. Me alegra mucho… que haya algo que te haga feliz.

_«No Gon, tú eres quien me hace feliz. Tu sola compañía me hace feliz…. »_ Quería replicar a sus palabras, pero sentí que no era necesario. Solo me quedé allí, escuchando el relato de su cita pero sin tener la intención de soltar tu mano.

Él estaba ahí, conmigo, y eso era lo único que me interesaba.

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

Regresamos a nuestra habitación al cabo de unas horas, evitando a como dé lugar cruzarnos con Palm, pero por extraño que pareciera ya no se percibía en el aire esa atmosfera aterradora. ¡No había ni un solo rastro! No sabía si ello era algo bueno o malo.

_«Por el momento estamos a salvo, pero si ella quiere pasarse de lista le irá muy mal. »_ Asentí estando de acuerdo ante aquella idea: sabía que Palm estaba loca, pero no creo que sea tan estúpida como para enfrentarse a un ex asesino profesional como yo…

—Killua.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No, no lo estoy— _«Con quien estoy enojado es con Palm… un día de estos la mataré ¡solo por tener la intención de estar contigo! »,_ completé en mi mente. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Luego de algunos minutos en silencio, respondió. —No lo sé…—. Bajó la mirada al suelo. —pero… pareciera como si lo estuvieras.

—Ey. No estoy molesto contigo.

—¿Ni enojado?

—No.

—Qué alivio.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos ¿Y ahora qué hice para merecer esto?

—Gon.

—Killua.

Dijimos el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo y otro silencio apareció. Genial. Sencillamente genial ¿Y ahora por qué?

—Ki-Killua…

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Sabes? N-no ocurrió nada con Palm ¡Ni siquiera la besé, ni nada parecido!

Torcí la boca en una mueca ante la sola idea de que pudiera ocurrir algo así. —Idiota, eso ya lo sé ¡No tienes que decírmelo!

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó confundido, abriendo bastante sus enormes y lindos ojos almendra. —¿Cómo es que sabes que no al besé?

_«¡Mierda! Yo y mi gran boca…. ¡si seré estúpido! »_ Sentí como el sudor frío descendía por mi nuca. —Yo…—. Tragué pesadamente mientras sentía sobre mí la mirada curiosa, y un tanto acusadora, de Gon. —… eh… ¿lo adiviné?—. Eso más que una respuesta parecía una pregunta. _«¡Ah no! No conforme con delatarte dices la tontería más grande que existe. ¡Yo me largo de aquí! Te quedas solo. »_ La voz en mi cabeza desapareció.

Bien hecho Killua, hasta tu consciencia te abandona.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. —Killua—. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su espalda, y comenzó a balancearse con sus pies de atrás hacia adelante. —¿Estuviste espiándome?

—¡No! ¡No lo hice!

—¡Claro que sí! Si no, no podrías saber que no besé a Palm.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Nop, no lo haré! ¿Y sabes qué más?—. Me señaló. —Tú estabas celoso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—. Tomé lo primero que encontré, un almohadón, y se lo lancé al rostro. ¡Pero él muy maldito lo esquivó! —¡Yo no estaba celoso!

—¡Claro que sí! —grito antes de que comenzara a perseguirlo por toda la habitación ¡Pobre de Gon si lo atrapaba!

—¡Que no!

—¡Killua estaba celoso y me siguió!

—¡Ya ca-cállate, imbécil!

—¡No lo haré! ¡Killua estaba celoso! ¡Estabas celoso y por eso me seguiste! ¡Celoso! —gritaba sin parar mientras me señalaba y reía a carcajadas.

—¡He dicho que te calles!

—¡Oblígame!

—¡Con gusto!—. En un rápido movimiento, lo tomé del brazo, evitando así que pudiera seguir corriendo, y acerqué su cuerpo con brusquedad hacia el mío, y antes de que el pudiera decir algo mis labios se estrellaron con los suyos.

Un momento.

**_«Recalculando…. Recalculando… »_**

Oh por Dios.

Díganme que no estoy haciendo lo que creo que hago.

Mis ojos abiertos miraron los orbes castaños fijamente, mejor dicho, nuestras miradas se mantenían fijas en la otra. Pude notar así que Gon estaba muy sorprendido, hasta incluso peor que yo…. Intenté moverme, ¡alejarme de él!, sin embargo, el tener presionado mis labios contra los suyos era algo indescriptible. Se producía en mí una sensación que no deseaba que terminara. _«Al diablo con esto...Eres joven y encantador ¡Aprovecha la situación! » _Cerré mis ojos dejando que mis instintos se hicieran cargo.

No estoy seguro como sucedió pero de un momento a otro el beso había cambiado, sentía su lengua delinear mis labios con delicadeza y suavidad, como si temiese romperlos; pero yo no quería eso. Quería sentir todo su descontrol; para poder entrometerse en mi boca y cedí ante Gon. Abrí mi boca en busca de más. Un suspiró broto de mis labios.

¡Dios mío! ¡Esto era más dulce que cualquier cosa que haya probado en la vida!

Su lengua acariciaba la mía para luego degustar, con cierta timidez al comienzo, cada rincón de mi boca. Nuestros jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban junto con los suspiros y las respiraciones entrecortadas de cada uno. Me encontraba en un estado de éxtasis. ¡Estas sensaciones eran sencillamente deliciosas! Eran cuestión de separarse unos segundos, recuperar el necesario aliento, para luego volver a besarnos con la misma pasión y hambre de hace unos momentos, repitiendo las mismas acciones una y otra vez.

_«Gon... Gon... Gon….»_ Muerdo aquella carne rosada y suave, con sabor a dulce, sintiendo que responde de manera ansiosa a mis besos. Cada día que transcurre siento que me vuelvo más adicto a ti. _«Eres mío… mío. Solo mío… Gon… entiéndeme… eres solo mío… »_ Sus manos abrigaron mi espalda con desesperación, sujetando en un puñado parte de mi chaqueta lila, pero de un momento a otro termina deshaciéndose de ella, dejándome con la musculosa negra_. «¡Maldición, eres solo mío! »_ Gruño por lo bajo cuando siento sus manos colarse debajo de mi ropa y rasguñar levemente mi torso.

Solo por un breve instante, sus labios descienden desde mi mejilla hasta mi garganta. Procura disfrutar de ese sector, lamiendo, mordiendo y adorando ese lugar, esa zona que me hacía estremecer y gemir. —Nnnhah… ahh… G-Gon…Gon… —decía entre gemidos, por un momento escuché su suave risa cerca de mi oído y al sentir una leve brisa en ese lugar, me estremecí por completo.

Él no detuvo sus acciones, ni mucho menos al escucharme gritar luego de que mordiera mi cuello.

_«Es tan hermoso… »_ Pensaba al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Sostuvo mis mejillas ya sonrojadas al besar mis labios, apoderándose de ellos una vez más.

Sentía un extraño calor recorriendo mi cuerpo, llegando hasta mi pelvis y a _ese_ lugar que quería que reaccionara. Esa fue la clara señal para separarnos.

—G-Gon…—murmuro su nombre mientras miro con detenimiento con ese hilo de saliva que conecta nuestros labios termina rompiéndose.

Veo que me obsequia una sonrisa tímida. —Ki-Killua… yo… —balbuceó nerviosamente, siento sus pulgares rozar mis pómulos; no le permití hablar y volví a besarlo una vez más, sintiendo que él me correspondía.

_«No parece estar tan tranquilo en esta situación… creí que ya le había enseñado algunas cosas a esas mujeres »_ Ese pensamiento me hizo enfurecer que terminé mordiendo con fuerza su cuello, lo oí gritar y lo sentí apretarse contra mí. _«Ahora seré yo… quien le enseñe algunas cosas a él… »_

Mis manos llegaron hasta el dobladillo de su camisa blanca y hábilmente terminé deshaciéndome de ella, dejando su torso descubierto. No transcurre mucho tiempo hasta que yo me encuentro en el mismo estado. Nuestras manos buscan ansiosas la piel ajena, tan tibia y suave, buscamos más contacto, más caricias febriles, más cercanía al otro. Caemos sobre la cama, él sobre mí, pero nuestros labios no se separan y las manos de dejan de trazar distintos caminos en el otro, con cierto atrevimiento e ignorando la vergüenza que sentía me deshago de sus pantalones cortos, dejándolo con su ropa interior. Gon suelta algunos jadeos mientras sonrío, veo sus mejillas sonrosarse y sé el por qué, mi virilidad aprisionada roza sus caderas.

—Está muy mojado… —. Lo escuché decir mientras sus dedos rozaban mi erección cubierta por el bóxer. Levanté mi cabeza y vi el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas, sus ojos castaños se mantenían fijos sobre mí mientras un brillo de curiosidad se apoderaba de ellos. —Oh… wow… es muy grande. —dijo al quitar mi ropa interior, arrojándola a quien sabe dónde.

Una de mis manos ascendió hasta mi rostro, queriendo acallar cualquier gemido que deseara escapar de mi boca. —G-Gon ¡N-no me mires así! —murmuré con las mejillas cada vez más rojas—. G-Gon… —. Un grito brotó de mi garganta al sentirlo lamer la pequeña hendidura, limpiando las gotas blanquecinas.

Lo vi lamer su labio inferior y tomar unos segundos para degustar. —Sa-sabe… extraño… —murmuró para luego sostenerme entre sus dedos, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo lento—. P-pero… es t-tuyo Killua….

Recosté el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis codos y vi la labor de mi mejor amigo.

Literalmente me retuerzo ante su toque, con sus besos y lamidas, allí, en ese lugar que nunca creí que sería tocado, ni mucho menos por él, por _mi_ Gon. Mi respiración se agita cada vez más, los segundos transcurren y las sensaciones se intensifican. Noto sus tiernos labios recorriendo mi entrepierna, su lengua traviesa, jugando y lamiendo mi tirante erección, esa cálida y deliciosa boca suya hundiéndose en cada porción sensible de aquella zona.

Mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza. —Unhh… G-Gon… ¡G-Gonhh!—. Mi cabeza se removía de un lado al otro sobre las sabanas, lo único que podía hacer era gemir y suspirar al sentir como la caliente lengua de Gon se enredaba sobre mi erección. —¡Ahh, Gon! —grité cuando tomó toda mi erección en su boca—. A-ah… s-sí…. G-Go-Gon N-no pa-pares…—. Sujeté sus cabellos para poder marcar el ritmo, moviéndose cada vez más rápido.

Inconscientemente mis caderas se elevaron, haciendo que mi erección llegara hasta lo más profundo de la garganta de mi moreno, y sentir esas paredes húmedas y cálidas alrededor de mí ser solo provocó que gimiera y clamara su nombre por más. La mano de Gon me impedía embestir su boca como yo deseaba, sin embargo, opté por dejar que él llevara el ritmo. Deje echar mi cabeza hacia atrás, esto era todo lo que yo podía soportar. Tomó todo lo que pudo con su boca y de repente, sus labios se alejaron de mi erección permitiendo que algunas manchas blancas ensuciaran su faz; esa imagen: el rostro de Gon, su angelical y hermoso rostro, cubierto de esperma, _mi _esperma, solo intensificó y prolongó mi liberación, empapándolo aún más que antes.

Lo oí tragar y ello solo hizo que me avergonzara. —¿P-Por qué... lo… tragaste?—. Formular aquella pregunta hizo que mis mejillas se ruborizaran mucho más, hasta incluso, mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. _«Y-yo… ¿yo haría lo mismo? Lo más seguro que s-sí… porque es de Gon. »_

Parpadeó sorprendido para luego sonreírme levemente. —Tenía... curiosidad... —respondió con simpleza—. Era muy caliente… y sabe raro…—. Llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro, rozando con sus dedos los restos de manchas blancas situadas sobre sus mejillas.

Mis manos exploran cada centímetro de su piel descubierta y puedo sentir lo mismo con sus manos. Invierto las posiciones y esta vez soy yo quien permanece arriba del otro, tengo el control. Sin detener mis caricias beso su rostro, su garganta, ambos hombros, su pecho firme y provisto de bello. Rasguñó uno de sus pectorales solo para hacerle gruñir, me mira molesto y le sonrió, bajo mi boca a sus pezones y me adueño de ellos con mis labios, mordiendo y succionando a mi antojo, él se estremece y yo, simplemente, me siento de maravilla. Ser quien ocasiona ese tipo de reacciones en él, en Gon, me hace sentir sumamente feliz… único.

—Ki…llua… —dijo mi nombre mientras que mis dedos continuaban acariciando su cuerpo, a mis labios rozaban con ternura sus hombros y cuello.

Verlo así, tan desprovisto de vergüenza, con el rostro sonrojado, una mirada cubierta por la lujuria y todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante mi toque, solo hizo que mi libido aumentara y las ansias por más regresaran. Sin embargo, en un repentino arrebato de picardía, Gon invierte una vez más las posiciones y ésta vez soy yo quien permanece debajo de él.

—Yo también... quiero jugar... —dice en un murmullo mientras sus manos aprisionan mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza. La sonrisa en su rostro crece considerablemente y sus ojos brilla con maldad, hasta puedo asegurar que estoy viendo un brillo burlón en ellos.

_«Bien Killua ¿y ahora que tienes pensado hacer? »_ Tenía una pequeña idea de cómo seguiría todo esto, después de todo, esas películas pornográficas me habían instruido demasiado en la materia del sexo, pero, una cosa es verlo y otra es sentirlo_. «Salvo por unos detalles, el mecanismo es el mismo… ¿no? »_ moví una de mis piernas y sin pretenderlo, la nueva erección de Gon rozó mi piel. _«Precisamente ESE es el detalle… »_ Mi rostro se sonrojó furiosamente ante ello. Él rió, y yo me sentía morir.

—Lo piensas demasiado...—. Lo escuché decir antes de que sus labios se apoderaran de los míos, en un tímido y cariñoso beso.

Solo por esta ocasión, dejé llevarme por mis instintos.

Lo sentí.

Sentí como adentraba en mi interior sus dedos húmedos por la saliva de su boca, esperando a que ello fuera suficiente para que no sintiera dolor. O al menos que el dolor fuera mínimo; fue un dedo a la vez; Entrando y saliendo con suavidad, haciendo movimientos circulares ante la aparición de otro, solo hasta que el tercero terminó por llegar. Mi cuerpo se contrajo y me apreté más a él, quería más, deseaba más de lo que él pudiera ofrecerme. Temblé clamando su nombre, sediento por más. Hasta que lo sentí... sentí como una explosión en mi interior, una sensación que no podía explicarse con palabras. Gon había rozado una parte de mi anatomía que me hizo gritar y rasgar las sabanas con mis uñas ya crecidas. Mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello para poder besar sus labios, con fiereza y descontrol, Gon correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo sin siquiera dejar de mover sus dedos, y mis caderas se encargaron de acompañar esos movimientos...

El momento real había llegado. Se posicionó entre mis piernas. Vi esa sonrisa tímida y algo temerosa, estiró su mano derecha hacía mí para poder acariciar mi rostro con ternura y cariño. Tomé una respiración profunda. Podía con esto. Lo vi sujetar su miembro y lentamente hizo que ingresara en mi entrada, me estremecí ante la sensación ¡era absolutamente deliciosa y dolorosa a la vez! Se adentró poco a poco. Oí un gruñido salir de sus labios y solo para olvidarme del dolor que sentía estiré mis manos y sostuve con ellas su rostro, obligándolo a mirarme. Lo hizo en silencio, y no tuve el valor para interrumpirlo.

Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Y supe que todo estaría bien.

Mordí mi labio inferior, me sentía tan miserable ¿por qué? Porque no deseaba detenerme aun sabiendo que dolía, sentir como mi entrada se envolvía alrededor de su miembro húmedo era algo incomparable. De un solo golpe se adentró hasta la mitad par que se acostumbrase a él, esperando por mí, pero era yo quien no deseaba esperar, incluso sabiendo que el dolor ocasionaba una dificultad en mí. Besé su rostro para luego adueñarme de sus labios con ternura y amor, lo oí murmurar contra ellos cuanto me amaba y lo importante que yo era para él….

Fueron solo segundos, hasta que lo sentí moverse deseoso contra mí, tomó mis piernas obligando a que éstas se envolvieran en alrededor de sus caderas, dando esa sonrisa coqueta y seductora que lo único que hizo fue hacerme enloquecer. Los movimientos fueron en un principio suaves, lentes y calmados, hasta que pudo hundirse por completo en mi interior.

Mis gemidos fueron más fuertes que los suyos, no había manera que pudiera controlarme, el sonido del choque entre su cuerpo y el mío me hacían gemir aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Las embestidas habían llegado a un punto insostenible... había conseguido tocar el punto más dulce en mi interior haciéndome gemir y temblar de placer.

Clamé su nombre con desesperación, dolía, pero a la vez tan adictivo ¡pero que mierda me importaba! Que él hiciera conmigo lo que quisiese, solo deseaba que él siguiera así conmigo. Haciéndome a entender que yo era indispensable para él, como lo es para mí.

—¡Go...Gon!—. Mi espalda se arqueó al momento en que volvió a embestirme con fuerza, dando a ese lugar que me hacía perder la cordura. —Go-Gon… p-por fa-favor… Nnn… Go… ¡Ahh!

Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor descendían por su frente, el sonrojo en sus mejillas apenas podía percibirse. —Ki..Killua.. ¡N-no puedo... parar! —dijo sujetando con mayor firmeza mis caderas—. Ki...Killuaah...—. La sonrisa en su rostro no desaparece, ni mucho menos esa mirada dulce que siempre me obsequiaba a mí.

Solo a mí.

Pude sentir sus músculos tensándose y como su esencia cálida se abría paso deliciosamente a mí interior y ello fue suficiente para hacerme alcanzar ese delicioso orgasmo, mi tan preciada liberación.

—G-Gon… Aahh… ¡Nghh!—. Busqué sus labios con desesperación, sintiendo que el respondía a mi beso con el mismo fervor, mientras mi semen salía disparado y manchaba nuestros torsos desnudos. —_Gon… Gon… Gon… Gon…_ —murmuré su nombre contra esos dulces y suaves labios, apoderándome de ellos a cada instante.

Cayó exhausto sobre mi cuerpo y lo recosté sobre mi pecho, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura, para poder acariciar su húmeda espalda con mis dedos y hasta juguetear con algunos mechones de su cabello negro, mientras que Gon comenzaba a rozar su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Lo oí suspirar embelesado.

—Killua.

─¿Mmm?

Guardó silencio hasta el momento en que una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro. —¿Estabas ….celoso, verdad?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y lo miré asustado. —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Ya te he dicho que no estaba celoso!—. Mi voz se elevó más de la cuenta ¿era mi impresión o pareció escucharse algo chillona? —¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Yo no estaba celoso, no de Palm!

—Yo nunca he dicho que estuvieras celoso de Palm… en realidad, creía que estaba celoso de que yo tuviera una cita y tú no. —replicó con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y ese brillo malvado y juguetón, muy poco común en él; y debo reconocer, que eso fue demasiado sexy.

Eso me había dejado sin palabras. _«Touché, Killua. Tu lindo y tierno Gon no es tan inocente cómo crees… él también puede ser malo cuando quiere. »_ Dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Sonrió. —No es necesario que lo reconozcas, yo sé que es así—. Recostó su cuerpo boca abajo, depositando la cabeza sobre las almohadas, y mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre los míos. —Te conozco muy bien Killua… ¡y tú tenías celos de Palm!

Chasqueé la lengua y volví a recostarme a su lado llevando ambos brazos detrás de mi cabeza. —Idiota—. Al oír su risa por lo bajo todo el malestar que había en mi pecho desapareció, y ante ello, mis labios terminaron curvándose hacia arriba levemente. —No estaba celoso.

—Que sí~.

—Que no.

—Que sí. No lo niegues Killua….

Lo miré por el rabillo de mi ojo. —Creí que ya habíamos tenido una pelea así… así que, piensa lo que quieras.

—De todas formas… —dice de repente—. No tienes que tener celos Killua… ya sea de Palm o de cualquier otra persona ¿Y sabes por qué?—. Negué con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Gon me sonrió con ternura y movió su cuerpo de tal forma para que terminara encima de mí, recostando ambas manos sobre mi pecho. —Porque Killua… es el único que me interesa… ¡Y siempre será así!

_«¡Tíratele encima, tíratele encima, tíratele encima! »_ Mi lado pervertido salió a flote pero solo por esta ocasión, ¡Solo por hoy!, no le prestaría atención. Me sentía muy cansado, y extremadamente feliz, como para continuar con la pelea. —Claro Gon, lo que digas—. Envolví los brazos en torno a su cintura y cerré mis ojos al tratar de permitir que el sueño me venciera.

—Killua… —murmura mi nombre llamando mi atención. _«¿Y ahora qué quiere? »_ Iba a responderle en un tono molesto, pero él se me adelanto con otra cosa. Un pedido un tanto extraño. —Di mi nombre.

—¿Uh? ¿Para qué quieres que haga algo como eso?

—¡Solo hazlo!

Mis ojos se mantuvieron sobre los suyos, notando esas orbes doradas brillando mucho más que en otras ocasiones. —Gon

Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba apareció, junto con una mirada dulce y amorosa. Una mirada que solo era para mí. —¡Killua! —dijo con alegría, mientras que yo solo pude mirarlo enternecido.

Ambos nos miramos en silencio, sintiendo una atmosfera cálida y agradable a nuestro alrededor, _«El nunca dejará de ser así. » _Envolví los brazos en torno a su cintura y lo atraje más a mí, escuchando sus juguetonas carcajadas. Gon me sonrío y yo hice lo mismo. _«Y eso es lo que más amo de él. »_ Luego de darme un último y fugaz beso se recostó sobre mi pecho mientras que le brindaba cariñosa caricias con mis manos.

En ese momento todo era perfecto y no podía pedir más.

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

El día era hermoso, el sol brillaba y no había ni una nube en el cielo, pero yo no iba a apreciar esas cursilerías. ¡Tenía otras cosas, mucho más importantes, en mi mente! Como por ejemplo, el premio que traía mi Chocorobo-Kun.

_«Que sea uno bueno, que sea uno bueno…»_ Repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, esperando que pueda hacer un buen uso de ese juguete. ¡Podría ganar mucho dinero y comprarme más chocolate! Una mueca de disgusto apareció al ver el pequeño robot de color grisáceo. —¿Otra vez? —exclamé con el entrecejo fruncido—. Esta es la tercera—. Volví la vista a Gon y distinguí la figura dorada en sus dedos. —¡Oh! ¡Uno de los secretos!

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—Sí, puedes subastarlo en la red por mucho dinero.

Miro el juguete y luego lo estiró hacia a mí. —Entonces quédatelo.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. _«¿Me lo obsequia? »_ Tuve deseos de agradecerle por su gesto, pero eso no es algo que yo haría. Mostré indiferencia, hasta un tanto de descortesía, solo para que no viera que su propuesta me había hecho feliz. —No estoy interesado—. Saqué cuatro esferas de chocolate para comerlos. _«¡Ahh, dulce chocolate! Te amo a ti pero no tanto como a Gon…. »_

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—¿Hmm? Realmente no. —respondí, pero al parecer no estaba satisfecho con ello—. Vamos al gimnasio.

Terminó asintiendo con una sonrisa y camino hasta mi par. —Nee Killua—. Lo miré con desgano sin detener mi marcha y pude ver cómo me sonreía tiernamente. —Te amo mucho. —dijo con sencillez, causando que en mi rostro se situara un enorme sonrojo—. Y ayer a la noche te lo dije muchas veces, pero… tú no me has dicho que me amas…

—¡NO VOY DECIR ESO EN VOZ ALTA! —grite asustado y muy avergonzado—. ¡No hay manera en que yo pueda decir eso!

—¿Por qué?

—¡¿Y ENCIMA LO PREGUNTAS?!

—¿Eh? ¿Tiene algo de malo hacerlo?

—Eso e-es embarazoso… de-demasiado…—. Mi voz fue convirtiéndose en un murmullo hasta terminar por desaparecer.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sentir esa vergüenza, mis ojos pudieron ver la mirada dulce que Gon me obsequió, junto con la sonrisa encantadora; esa sonrisa que es solo para mí; veía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en esos orbes dorados. _«¿Por qué me mira así? ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! »_ Mordí mi labio inferior al sentir que sus manos ascendían y sujetaban las mías, pero sin quitarlas de su lugar. _«Siempre hace… que yo termine haciendo lo que quiere… ¡Pero esta vez no! Claro que no, esta vez no voy a ceder. »_

—Killua.

Maldición.

Soy débil ante él.

_«¡Oh vamos! ¡Sabías que este día iba a llegar! »_ Me recriminé a mí mismo. _«Eres un Zoldyck, y un Zoldyck no le teme a nada. »_ Tome una profunda respiración y… y no dije nada. Solo lo miré fijamente. _«¡Eres un cobarde! »_

—¿Killua? ¿Te sientes bien? Tu rostro está muy rojo. —dijo con ese aire inocente, que solo hizo que mi libido aumentara y tuviera deseos de lanzarme sobre él para hacerle un montón de cosas.

—N-no e-es nada…

—¿Seguro?

—S-sí.

—Qué alivio…—. Lo vi suspirar. —¿Sabes? No es necesario que lo digas en voz alta ¡Yo sé cómo te sientes y como me siento al respecto! No tienes que presionarte… —me dijo con esa sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

_«Vamos Killua… tú puedes hacerlo. ¿Ya sabes que lo amas, verdad? ¡Solo es cuestión de decírselo! »_ Esa voz en mi cabeza me alentaba a continuar. —Bien…—. La sonrisa de mi lindo pelinegro creció mucho más. —Gon, t-te… te… te… ¡Te…!—. ¡Maldición! Parecía que mi lengua se enredada con sí misma. ¡Vamos, yo puedo con esto! —Te… te… te a-a… te a-a-a… —tartamudeé—. T-te… t-te… t-te… ¡T-te a-a-a-a….! a-am…—. Mi frustración era peor, y el rostro preocupado, mirándome sin una sonrisa. —¡AGH! ¡A la mierda con todo! —grité cerrando mis ojos e hice lo que tanto deseaba.

Lo besé.

Lo besé en los labios, tomándolo por sorpresa, lo sabía, porque lo sentí tensarse en un momento pero luego se relajó ante mi toque y sus brazos ascendieron hasta mis hombros. Fue un beso tierno y cariñoso. Mis labios rozaron delicadamente los suyos, con solo una leve presión por parte de ellos. Al separarnos, no permití que viera mi rostro, mi rostro completamente sonrojado cabe aclarar, y solo atiné a abrazarlo con fuerza, sosteniendo su delgada y firme cintura, sintiendo además como mis mejillas se sonrojaban más y más.

—¿Entendiste e-eso… verdad? —me atreví a preguntar con el corazón estrellándose contra mi pecho y el pulso acelerado.

Oí su suave risa. —Sí. Lo entiendo—. Sus brazos sostuvieron mi espalda y pude sentir como sus manos sujetaron con fuerza parte de mi camisa. —También te amo Killua.

Aunque él no lo notara, había otro mensaje en esa acción: demostrarle a Gon, que él es solo para mí. Como yo para él.

Y eso sería siempre.

_«Porque estaba más que claro ¡que nadie más lo tendría a él! De eso iba a asegurarme muuuuuy bien. »_ Sin que Gon lo notara, una sonrisa maliciosa se posó sobre mi rostro sin detener ese abrazo. _«¡Pobre del que quiera robarle a un Zoldyck! »_

¡Y, mucho más, pobre el infeliz que quiera robarle a Killua Zoldyck!

* * *

¡Se cuídan y se portan mal!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
